Como tú ninguna
by Maride de Grandchester
Summary: La promesa de vivir juntos, un suceso inesperado que cambiará todo. ¿Podrá Terry perdonar una "traición"? Dedicado a: Wendy Grandchester.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. No así la historia que leerán a continuación, es de mi autoría. Con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

**Advertencia:** En esta historia aparecerán escenas de carácter sexual, manifestación del amor de pareja, dependerá de ti leerlas o no. Queda extendida la advertencia por si eres sensible.

**Dedicatoria:** A todas las terrytanas de corazón, de manera muy especial a ti, _Wendy Grandchester_.

* * *

**Por: Maride White**

**Como tú ninguna**

* * *

En la intimidad de su habitación, Terry contemplaba maravillado el cuerpo que yacía a un lado del suyo. Perteneciente a la dulce mujer que había robado su corazón, poseedora de los ojos verdes más expresivos y vivaces que había visto nunca. La que con su sonrisa había llenado de color sus días grises; se había prometido vivir para amarla y hacerla feliz.

Lentamente fue acercándose a su rostro para beber del néctar que brotaba de sus labios, del cual vivía sediento e insaciado.

_Despierta, amor _dijo susurrándole al oído.

Candy abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con unos zafiros que la miraban casi rayando en la adoración; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_Buenos días, mi vida. Amo despertar así, a tu lado, juro que si algún día me faltaras ya no viviría. No puedo.

_Candy, ven a vivir conmigo. Puedes trabajar aquí. No es suficiente verte cada 30 días. Quiero que despiertes a mi lado cada mañana.

Me abrazó más fuerte. Lo recibí gustosa; me encanta estar así con él, acariciando sus cabellos. Me recuerda al niño triste, herido y solo del que me enamoré al ver a través de sus ojos, cuando hablaba de su pasado pero ahora ya es todo un hombre. Luchador. Decidido... Con grandes cicatrices, sí, de las que yo amo cada una porque son parte de él, de su historia y lo quiero todo pero con un gran futuro por delante y con mucho para dar, ahora, en el presente. Por eso, estoy a su lado para embalsamar su alma, para recordarle lo que es cuando parezca olvidarlo, para alejar sus miedos y vendar sus heridas, para compartir sus sueños y disfrutar de sus alegrías, para dividir sus penas y multiplicar su esperanza.

_ Terry, ¡Claro que vengo a vivir contigo!

_No te pregunté si estabas de acuerdo, solo te informé.

Candy no dijo nada, se limitó a darle una mirada de lo-haré-porque-quiero.

Terry depositó otro un beso en sus labios y se levantó, tenía que arreglarse y partir al teatro. Quedando Candy sola en la cama, emocionada por la idea de vivir juntos, decidió que iría de inmediato a Chicago y pondría todo en orden para poder establecerse definitivamente en NY y no estar viajando cada final de mes, cuando tenía una semana libre, como venía haciendo desde que volvió con Terry.

Cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba, se levantó y aseó, se vistió; si tomaba el primer tren, alcanzaría a estar de regreso justo cuando Terry lo hiciera. Iba de salida y recordó su "enojo".

_Te amo como nunca pensé que podría, agradezco todo lo que hemos vivido; reencontrarnos fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar pero… no puedo vivir contigo, Terry. Amo mi libertad y se que a tu lado no podría ser yo, serías tu quien decidirías por mi y esa no es la vida que imagino, por eso, a pesar de amarte como lo hago, no puedo vivir contigo._

_P.D. No me busques._

_Siempre tuya;_

_Candy_

_..._

**Me estoy ahogando en esta soledad, de tu olor no me puedo despojar; por más que trato de olvidarte, yo sigo pensando en ti corazón. Tus manos benditas tocando mi piel, jurarte mi amor una y otra vez; mirar esos ojos llenos de luz, perdido en ti.**

**Y es que las horas son largas desde que no estás; mi vida es un caos sin ti al despertar; me siento perdido si no estás conmigo, me ahogo en un llanto, lloro como un niño. Recuerdo tus labios, tu dulce sabor como me besabas fuerte el corazón y ahora no queda la mínima duda que te amo, mi vida, como tú ninguna.**

**Extraño tu risa y tu forma de ser y esa mirada, me hacía enloquecer; me siento tan solo en mi habitación, tan solo faltas tú, corazón...**

**Recuerdo cuando decías que yo era tu vida y si algún día te faltara ya no vivirías. ¿A dónde se fueron aquellas palabras? ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! Y es que si no estás conmigo yo no soy el mismo, me siento morir y caigo en un abismo; lleno de amargura, regresa a mi lado, te extraño mi amor.**

_ ¡Maldita canción! _De un manotazo apagó el radio, que de milagro no se rompió.

Estaba que hervía de rabia; rabia con el mismo, rabia con ella, rabia porque se fue pero sobre todo, rabia porque todo le recordaba a ella y no conseguía sacarla de sus pensamientos.

...

_Candy, Candy, mi pequeña, que bueno que has despertado. Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados.

Imágenes llegaron a su memoria como una película. Recordó que había tomado el tren porque quería…

_ ¡Terry, Albert! ¿Dónde está Terry? ¡Ay Dios no!

_Tranquila pequeña, le pedí a Archie que se encargue de avisarle.

_Es que... Albert... Debe estar o-dián-do-me y… y… lo merezco, fui una ton-ta, Albert, una… tonta… No… debí escribir esa carta… Fue… una bro-broma pero ha de ha-ber si-sido ho-rrible para él.

_ Terry te ama, Candy. Daría su vida por ti y te perdonará, además no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente, un desafortunado accidente. Ahora debes preocuparte por tu recuperación.

**Los recuerdos seguían llegando…**

**_Candy, estás preciosa _le dijo Terry, en aquella ocasión, dedicándole una mirada ardiente a su anatomía.**

**_Gracias… ¡Ya vámonos! ¿Te quedarás miran…**

**No pudo terminar la pregunta, porque en ese momento unos labios sensuales y masculinos saqueaban su boca con una pasión arrolladora que la hizo pensar que moriría por falta de Oxígeno.**

**_Candy…**

**_ ¿Mmm?**

**_ ¿Estás segura que debemos ir?**

**Terry la besó con mayor alevosía y ella dudo de la capacidad de sus piernas para sostenerla en pie, así que, enredo las manos alrededor del cuello de ese metro ochenta y cinco de masculinidad que tenía delante. Lo que hizo que el beso fuera más profundo aún.**

**_Terry… Terry, si tenemos que ir. Recuerda que Hathaway te advirtió que no faltaras _sabrá Dios dónde encontró su cordura para detenerlo.**

**_Está bien _gruñó él y le dio otra mirada que fue desde el dorado cabello que caía en cascada por la descubierta espalda y deteniéndose adrede en la cremosa piel de su pecho, visible a través del sensual pero elegante escote del vestido de seda verde esmeralda que llevaba esa noche, hasta los zapatos de tacón alto en color negro que llevaba a juego con el monedero.**

Candy **salió de sus cavilaciones** y dijo:

_Albert quiero saber como sucedió todo.

_Bien, pequeña. Para tu tranquilidad te contaré con lujo de detalles…

**Esa mañana tocaba el mantenimiento de los rieles, como cada mes.**

**_Jaime, ocúpese de eso, ponga a sus hombres a trabajar de inmediato. No quiero fallas, me gusta que todo marche a la perfección, por eso lo contraté, pero no dudaré en despedirlo si no puede con el puesto.**

**_Sí, jefe; para las doce estará todo listo, verá que no me parezco en nada al señor Luis –ese era el anterior jefe de obra.**

**_Salga de mi oficina y limítese a hacer lo que ordené.**

**Se dirigió al lugar donde solían reunirse los obreros.**

**_Carlos, Santana y Kelvin, su trabajo será engrasar los rieles de aquella parte _dijo señalando a algún lado.**

**_Joaquín, Sánchez, Pedro, a ustedes les toca allá.**

**_ ¡A sus labores! _ordenó el encargado. A las 12:00 m debe estar todo listo y se servirá la comida, el que quiera que vaya, si no que no coma nada.**

**Cuando fue la hora indicada para la comida, los obreros se dirigían a hacer lo propio. Mientras caminaba el grupo comentaba sus dudas en cuanto a los límites y colindantes del espacio que les tocó pues el encargado no había sido específico; ninguno se había atrevido a cuestionar por temor a una reprimenda o a un insulto. Pues el señor Jaime era un perfecto tirano.**

**_ ¿Era el Sur o era el Este?**

**_Bueno, de todas formas somos pocos, como hoy nos encargamos del Sur, mañana nos encargamos del Este.**

**_Sí, el encargado no tiene porqué enterarse…**

**_ ¿Cuál es la ruta? _preguntó el conductor.**

**_Vaya por el Este pues el otro vagón ya viene por el lado Sur.**

**Salió de la estación y tomó la vía indicada. De repente las ruedas empezaron a chirriar y los vagones a balancearse haciendo que los pasajeros se salieran de sus lugares y se dieran algunos golpes. El conductor intentó maniobrar pero, finalmente, el asunto se salió de control...**

**Los paramédicos llegaron de inmediato y los pasajeros fueron atendidos con prontitud. La mayoría no sufrió grandes lesiones físicas pero si una fuerte impresión psicológica; otra parte, la minoría, recibió golpes en la cabeza lo que causó que, algunos de ellos, quedaran inconscientes y, otros, inclusive, deliraran.**

**_Candice White Andrew, enfermera. Clínica Féliz _leyó alguien en un gafete que había encontrado.**

**Recorrió el perímetro con los ojos y visualizó un bolso de mano, se acercó, lo tomó y encontró objetos personales, a los que no puso atención y continuó removiendo. Halló el ticket de tren junto a una tarjeta de presentación con el mismo apellido de la srita. Decida a aventurarse, llamó.**

**_ ¿Me podría comunicar con el sr. Andrew, por favor?**

**_Con él habla...**

**_Hola. Soy la Enfermera que atendió a la srita. Andrew, ella viajaba en un tren que se accidentó esta tarde...**

No puse atención a lo demás, solo fui consciente de que me necesitabas, pequeña. Al final alcancé a escuchar adónde te habían llevado. Al llegar al Hospital me dieron los detalles del suceso y lo referente al procedimiento médico.

Al segundo día me empecé a preocupar porque no despertabas y me habían dicho que estabas fuera de peligro. Decidí traerte a Lakewood para ver si estando en casa…

_ ¡Candy, Candy! ¿Dónde está Candy? _resonó en toda la casa la voz de un exaltado Terry.

Archie lo había encontrado enterrado bajo las botellas en su apartamento, por lo que tuvo que cargar con el y someterlo a una buena ducha fría para que recuperara la sobriedad y poder contarle los acontecimientos. No tuvo que decirle mucho cuando ya él se encontraba en la puerta con la maleta en mano.

_Está en el segundo piso, primera puerta a la derecha _alcanzó a escuchar que dijo Dorothy pues ya iba escaleras arriba.

_ ¡Candy!

Candy rompió en llanto en cuanto lo vio, mirándola con tanta preocupación… con tanto amor…

Albert, salió con sigilo, sabía que lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

_Per-dó-na-me, Ter… Terry… Fui una tonta, una inm…

_Shhhhh, calla _puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios_. No digas nada, no tengo nada que perdonarte.

...

_Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión en Matrimonio de nuestros hermanos, Candice White Andrew y Terence Grandchester Baker. Quienes han venido a este lugar por su propia voluntad.

_Terence Grandchester Baker: ¿acepta usted por esposa a Candice White Andrew por esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la abundancia y en la pobreza, todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Terry no podía creer que ese ángel blanco que estaba frente a él era su Candy, su sueño más preciado se hacía realidad. La veía hermosa ataviada en su vestido blanco strapless hecho a la medida, perfectamente entallado y de falda amplia, sus dorados cabellos esparcidos en cascada por toda su espalda, como le gustaba, un discreto maquillaje que asentaba su belleza haciendo que la sonrisa en su rostro fuera su mayor atractivo.

_Sí, acepto _dijo, volviendo de su embelesamiento.

_Candice White Andrew: ¿acepta usted por esposo a Terence Grandchester Baker por esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la abundancia y en la pobreza, todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ahora era Candy quien admiraba, con lágrimas en sus pupilas de pura emoción, al gallardo caballero que tenia frente a sí. Vestía un traje de diseñador, negro, zapatos de charol y corbata del mismo color que contrastaban con su pulcra camisa blanca y el respectivo pañuelo y ese cabello sedoso y largo hasta los hombros que tanto amaba recogido en una coleta a la altura de la nuca.

_Sí, sí, acepto _respondió emocionada.

Había que verlos, eran una pareja hermosa, sincronizaban a la perfección. Todo había sido tan emotivo que, disimuladamente, los invitados, en especial las damas, secaban sus ojos.

_Lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre. Los declaro marido y mujer... Puede besar a la novia.

Se acercaron lentamente, se miraron y sonrieron, sus alientos se confundieron y se perdieron en un dulce beso, que causó envidia (de la buena) a más de uno.

Los presentes aplaudían y, otros tantos, silbaban. Albert no podía estar más orgulloso, al fin su pequeña estaba completa profesional, familiar, personal y amorosamente. Al igual que él, que había encontrado el amor sin haberlo estado buscando y en quien menos esperaba... Dorothy. Hay cosas en la vida que nos sorprenden y resultan mejor que si hubiesen sido planeadas y fue ese el caso.

Los recién casados abordaron el auto que les llevaría a la recepción. En el camino no hicieron falta las palabras, o más bien, no hubo cabida para las palabras, estuvieron ocupados en otras cosas... Más húmedas. Finalmente, llegaron a su destino donde pudieron seguir compartiendo su dicha con todos hasta un poco menos de la media noche.

_Te amo, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Terry la condujo en brazos hasta el lecho nupcial por el sendero de rosas que había preparado para el disfrute de esa primera noche, de muchas, como marido y mujer. Una vez en la alcoba, la fue desvistiendo y trazando un camino de besos y mordiscos por toda su estructura física, poniendo especial atención a las cremosas colinas de botones rosas que se erguían orgullosos para pasar después a dedicarse al centro de su feminidad acariciando, lamiendo, succionando, alimentándose de sus jugos, enloqueciéndola y enloqueciendo... llevándola hasta el límite. Después de divertirse marcándola y reclamándola suya se fue introduciendo en su cavidad, sin prisa, sin premura; tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Bailaron al compás esa danza en donde dejaban de ser dos para ser una sola carne, con los jadeos y gemidos de placer robándole espacio al silencio hasta que alcanzaron juntos el clímax.

_Te amo mi vida, como tú ninguna.

* * *

**La canci****ón es: **

**Como t******ú** ninguna, del grupo dominicano, "Aura".**

* * *

¡Hola! De nuevo por aquí.

Les cuento: esta es una idea que rondó en mi cabecita mucho tiempo, es que amo esa canción. La historia la escribí en las vacaciones de diciembre, en mi celu, que pase fuera de casa y no tenía compu ni Internet; finalizadas las vacaciones, regresé, de casa de mis padres, a la Uni y me ha tenido muy ocupada, ya saben… Medicina. Hoy, siendo día de San Valentín, me dije: Maride, saca un espacio y edita la historia. Candy, Terry y las chicas lo merecen. Y pues, aquí esta, este es mi regalo. No soy profesional ni mucho menos, sé que estoy muy lejos de serlo pero hice el intento; espero que les haya gustado. Happy Valentine's Day, Terrytanas! Mis cariños.

Recuerden que **mientras haya terrytanas de corazón, el corazón terrytano seguirá latiendo.**

**Maride de Grandchester**

* * *

P.S. ¡Cumplí, Weny! :3 Gracias por tantas historias, por tantos momentos, gracias por haberme brindado tu amistad. Te quiero.


End file.
